Barney's Cool Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's A Trip to Imagination City is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on September 1, 1990. Plot Barney takes the Backyard Gang on a trip to Imagination City to go places here. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Harry *Derek *Rupert *Adam *Jeffery *Mom (cameo) *Dad (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Imagination City Song #The Transporation Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #This Old Man #Looby Loo #I've Been Working on the Raiload #Down By the Station #The Library #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Sally the Camel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Walk Across the Street #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, Sailing, Sailing, and Row, Row, Row Your Boat #It's Good to Be Home #Goodbye, Goodbye song from Bear in the Big Blue House #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Going Places". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Going Places". *First Backyard Gang video to feature a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. This means this was the first video to use Season 1's Barney costume. Also, this costume actually came out in August 1, 1990. *First Backyard Gang video to use the 1992 "Season 1" musical arrangements and background music as well as the 1991 Backyard Gang video ones. Also, those musical arrangements and background music came out on August 1, 1990. *First appearance of the new Michael and Amy's house, backyard, and the neighborhood playground. This means those ones came out in August 10, 1990. They all get updated starting with this video: **The wall of the outside of the house's color is changed from white to blue. **The door's color is changed from white to green. **The grass's color is changed from dark green to light green. **The fence's color changes from white to brown. **The house is much bigger than the one in the earlier videos, as well as the backyard. Behind the door. There is a lookout. **The kitchen's color changes from grey to green. **The table is much bigger than its earlier counterparts. **The living room's color changes from grey to brown. **Michael and Amy's room's color changes from white to brown. **The neighborhood playground gets an overhaul. The swings are replaced with a jungle gym. The slides are much bigger than the ones in earlier videos. *First appearance of the Season 1 Barney doll. It can be used as a double Barney doll. Until, the Late 1989-1992 Backyard Barnry doll last appeared in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992)". *The Season 1 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Derek wore the same clothes in "Waiting For Santa". And his voice from "Barney Goes To School" is used. *Rupert wore the same clothes from "House Hunting with Barney".and his voice from "Easy Breezy Day! (1992)" is used. *Adam wore the same clothes in "Barney Goes To School". And his voice from "Waiting for Santa" is used. *Jeffery wore the same clothes in "Introducing BJ!". And his voice from "Campfire Sing-Along" is used. *Mom wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Three Wishes". And her voice from "Three Wishes" is used. *Dad wore the same clothes in "A Day at the Beach". And his voice from "The Backyard Show" is used. *Before the song "What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play ", Barney comes to life. *One of the times the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Going Places!" *The magic where Barney comes to life is the mix of the magic from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach", "Campfire Sing Along", "Barney Goes to School", "Barney in Concert", "Rock with Barney", "Season 1", and "Imagination Island". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Going Places!". *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "Going Places!" *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells the Backyard Gang that there's a big city bus we can ride on, and then, Barney uses magic to put his bus driver hat on. *The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Going Places!". *When Barney says "Ta-Da!" after he uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, *When the kids shout "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when a real video camera appears). *When Barney says "All Aboard!" before he, and the Backyard Gang get on the big city bus, *When Barney says "Is everybody ready?" before he, and the Backyard Gang start driving the big city bus, *When Barney says "And A way we go!!!!!!!" before he, and the Backyard Gang start driving the big city bus, *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe" (when *One of the times Barney sits down. This time, he sits down *The same Derek and his voice was also seen in "Barney Goes To School". *This video was filmed on January 13, 1990. Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 *(we see a big city bus) *Barney: There's a big city bus we can ride on it next. *Amy: It sure is. Now what are you waiting for Let's go for a ride! *Barney: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! We can't for a ride on it. *Amy: What isn't, Barney? *Michael: Yeah! What isn't?! *Barney: Before we get on, and go for a ride on it, I'm going to put on my city bus driver's hat. *Amy: That's right. But Barney, What you going to wear your city bus driver's hat? *Barney: Well, Maybe I can help! * Category:Barney Videos